


your trojans in my head

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i love you"</p><p>the blonde stares at the wall with a blank expression.</p><p>michael couldn't possibly love him. that's impossible</p><p>luke just- no. michael doesn't love him</p><p>"no you don't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	your trojans in my head

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the actual oneshot but anyways i was watching a muke video and then yeah.

they're about to go to sleep when it happens.

 

michael has his arms around luke's waist and he's pressed against his back.

 

he says i love you like he always does and he waits.

 

he waits for luke's response because he always says it back.

 

but tonight feels different.

 

"i love you"

    

the blonde stares at the wall with a blank expression.

 

michael couldn't possibly love him.

 

that's impossible luke's just- no.

 

michael doesn't love him.

 

"no you don't"

 

a few tears fall.

 

there is only silence in the bedroom.

 

michael probably wants to leave him now.

 

he doesnt want to be with someone who is insecure about a relationship that's lasted for 5 years.

 

luke starts to sob silently and his body is shaking and that's when michael decides to do something.

 

he gets up and turns on the light. he sees luke flinch from the sudden brightness.

 

michael makes luke turn to look at him and his heart breaks when he sees luke crying.

 

"what's the matter, babe?" michael says, his voice gentle. he wipes a few of luke's tears away.

 

" you don't love me. you can't possibly love me ." luke sobs.

 

"but i do." michael says firmly

 

luke curls in on himself." im sorry. i dont know what's wrong with me. i just feel like shit sometimes and i dont know why. i'm sorry."

 

michael pulls luke close to him and lets him cry. 

 

"i love you." he says again after luke falls asleep which was an hour later.

 

and if luke mumbles an "i love you too" michael only smiles and falls asleep

 

 


End file.
